


Why Should I Explain Myself if I Can just Think Aggressively at You and Hope that You Understand

by Eastern_Eden



Series: Why fight when we could be friends instead [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Battle City, Friendship, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, boys being dumb, honestly its Seto Kaiba everything he says is awful, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastern_Eden/pseuds/Eastern_Eden
Summary: It had been going fine! Then Kaiba threw this stupid tournament and it all went to shit.-A pretty much stand alone continuation of the soulmate AU where the thoughts of your soulmate appear somewhere on your body, taking place during the Battle City Tournament Arc.





	Why Should I Explain Myself if I Can just Think Aggressively at You and Hope that You Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself from writing more of this cute little series. This ones got a tiny bit of angst in it, but hey, you can't have Battle City without a little mind controlled fun!

“Um… Jonouchi-kun…” Yuugi began, “not to be overstepping, but…” he tugged on the sleeves of his uniform jacket, a habit that Katsuya recognized for the nervous tic it was.

Honestly, for a guy that dressed in leather and chains and sometimes had a dual personality, Yuugi was such a sweetheart. Katsuya usually found his concern touching, but right now he just wanted to stew in peace. Sometimes Katsuya cursed the fact that he’d made friends with the little guy. He was just so _nosy_! Couldn’t he tell that Katsuya really didn’t want to talk right now?

Plus, hadn’t the other Yuugi been in control, for the tournament? He’d just finished kicking the ass of the Rare Hunter bastard that had stolen his Red Eyes, so why was the original Yuugi back again? He knew that they could switch easily now, but Katsuya swore that one of these days he was going to get Yuugi-related whiplash.

The two of them were sitting at a small coffee shop off the main tournament street. Katsuya was itching to get to his own duels to prove himself, but Yuugi had requested that they take a moment to talk about something. Of course, being the amazing best friend that he was, Katsuya had agreed.

Someday Katsuya would learn how to say no to Yuugi, but until then those puppy eyes were his weakness. How was he supposed to say no to that?

He sighed. Katsuya could never leave him hanging for long. “What is it, Yuug’?” He replied, wincing after realizing how snappish his tone was.

Hey, nobody said he had to be happy to share.

“You’re still upset,” Yuugi said. “Is it about your Red Eyes?” He trailed off, a guilty tinge to his voice.

Katsuya shook his head vehemently. “No! No, Yuugi, its not about that, you can keep good ol’ Red Eyes until I’ve earned him back fair and square,” Katsuya said. Time Wizard would work just fine, after all.

If it was just about the Red Eyes Black Dragon, this would be a lot easier.

Katsuya’s problem was with the other dragon. One of a bluer and whiter variety. Or, at least, the owner of that dragon. Katsuya glared at the Kaiba Corporation logo branded onto the Duel Disk on his arm, the strap right under his soul words. He caught the ever-perfect “ ** _Obelisk Osiris Ra_** ” in Kaiba’s blood-red kanji curling around the bones in his wrist and it immediately pissed him off. Here Katsuya was, mad at the guy, and all he could think about was fucking trading cards. God cards, god cards, god cards, was that _all_ that Kaiba ever thought about!?

“If not that,” Yuugi said, his puzzled gaze following Katsuya’s down to the disk, before his expression cleared a bit. “Oh! This is about Kaiba-kun, isn’t it?”

Katsuya scowled.

Yuugi forged on carefully. “I thought that you two were on better terms now?” He questioned, his worried face making Katsuya feel a bit guilty for not coming to him sooner.

The two of them _had_ been getting along better before Kaiba had announced his fancy schmancy Duel Monsters tournament. They had started out slow, both of them knowing that shared thoughts and the term “soulmates” weren’t really enough for them to magically like each other, but goddamnit, Katsuya had _tried_. They’d actually settled into a routine where they kind of hung out after school, if you could count Katsuya doing his homework and asking Kaiba questions about dueling while the underage CEO worked on Kaiba Corp stuff hanging out.

It wasn’t the best, but Katsuya had thought that they were _getting_ somewhere. He’d thought that they at least respected each other by now. Apparently, Kaiba hadn’t felt the same way.

Stuck up prick.

“We were,” Katsuya offered grumpily. “I thought that he respected me as a duelist, at least.”

“What do you mean?” Yuugi said, radiating concern like a space heater.

“It’s this damn Battle City Tournament,” Katsuya spat. “That giant asshole tried to block me from th’ tournament! Remember that computer error about my duelist ranking when we got th’ duel disks?”

Yuugi’s eyes widened in understanding. “You mean how the shop keeper told you that your ranking was too low to enter? I thought he said that it was a mistake by the computer,” Yuugi said.

“Me too,” Katsuya said, “But something didn’t feel right about it, so I called up Kaiba to ask him myself, seeing as he’s the one who made those stupid rankings anyway. I asked him about th’ tournament and you know what that bastard’s response was?” Katsuya threw up his hands. “He said, How did you get into my tournament!”

Yuugi winced.

“I thought I’d give him the benefit of the doubt and asked him why he’d tried to stop me from entering his tournament and he refused to give me a straight answer, but I guess Kaiba forgot that I could _literally read his mind_!” Katsuya fumed.

“ ** _His dueling skills still aren’t up to par_ _,_** ” had carved itself around his wrist, Kaiba’s normally immaculate strokes coming in erratically and unevenly, reflecting some kind of turmoil in Kaiba’s mind. Probably about how he now had another contender for those stupid god cards.

Katsuya had slapped his hand over his wrist, yelled that Kaiba was the worst into the phone, and hung up angry and, though he would never admit it, the tiniest bit teary eyed. The familiar prickle of more words raced over his wrist, but Katsuya refused to look at them; he’d read enough hurtful stuff already. He knew his worth, even if his supposed soulmate didn’t.

Fuck you, Kaiba Seto, Katsuya was a _good_ duelist!

Yuugi’s quiet apology broke into Katsuya’s increasingly violent thoughts. “I’m sorry Jonouchi-kun, I know how badly you wanted this to work,” he said.

“Wha— Wait a second,” Katsuya said, cheeks slowly burning. “I mean, its not like I really care about…”

Yuugi fixed him with a disbelieving stare, and Katsuya deflated like a balloon. He scrubbed a hand across his face. “Alright, fine,” Katsuya said, more embarrassed than before. “I was just starting to like the guy, Yuug’. I thought we were getting along fine.”

Was it too much to ask to want to be friends with the guy that was your soulmate? Katsuya wasn’t asking for a happy ending here, didn’t even really believe it was possible actually, but he was hoping that they could at least not hate each other anymore. Kaiba’s thoughts had been a lot nicer recently, but apparently that cold hearted bastard couldn’t hide what he really thought of him forever.

Maybe it was better in the long run, not to care about him. Kaiba didn’t make it easy, thats for sure. Not that Katsuya _cared_ about Kaiba, nope, no way. He was just insulted.

That was it.

“I don’t like Kaiba,” Katsuya blurted out.

Yeah, real convincing there, bud.

Yuugi thought so too, by the extremely skeptical look he was throwing Katsuya’s way. Give him a break! Besides, there were bigger fish to fry. Like the tournament.

And the results of Shizuka’s eye operation.

Thats right. Why waste time thinking about that asshole when he could be dueling, for the sake of his friends, his sister, and his pride.

“I’ll show him, I’ll do great in his stupid tournament. You and me both Yuug’,” Katsuya said, still burning with indignation.

Yuugi nodded slowly, a bit uncertainly. “Okay, Jonouchi-kun, if you say so.” He looked up at Katsuya earnestly, a fierce light in his wide violet eyes. “Just remember, you can come to me with anything, alright? Even the other me says so. You’re my best friend.”

Katsuya smiled wryly. “I know, Yuugi.”

The shorter boy crossed his arms, resolute and smiling. As Katsuya watched, his face gradually became sharper and he sat up straighter, one of the signs that their group of friends now recognized as the two Yuugi’s switching places.

It filled Katsuya with warmth. Yuugi would always be there for him, even if Kaiba wouldn’t. And Katsuya would try his damn hardest to be there for the little guy in return. He wasn’t blind; there was something shifty about those rare hunters, something dark and sinister, and as much as it pained him to admit it, the idea of the god cards sent a chill down his spine. But no matter. He had his friends, his cards, and his fists.

“Thanks,” Katsuya said quitely. “I mean it.”

Yuugi, now quite obviously the other Yuugi again, regarded him solemnly. He smirked. “You know Jonouchi, I don’t mind if you do like Kaiba, as long as you remember that he’s my rival!”

God, the other Yuugi too?!

“I don’t like Kaiba, alright!” Katsuya shot back, a red tinge creeping up his neck. It was going to be alright, as long as he had his friends. He was certain of it. And nothing could ever change that.

 

* * *

 

 

The air in the Seto’s helicopter was tense, to say the least. If Mokuba would keep quiet, that would make this a lot easier. Knowing his loud-mouthed little brother, that probably wouldn’t be the case. Seto just wished that they could fly faster, so he could leave. At the very least, so that he could get away from the brooding mess that was his rival.

Mutou sat to Seto’s left, staring out the window forlornly.

Mokuba prodded Seto’s right side, and Seto resigned himself to actually having to speak to the other occupants of the cramped cabin.

It was going to be a long flight.

“Hey, Nii-sama, you have all of your puzzle cards, right? Why aren’t we going to go straight to the finals? I know you wanted me to find Jonouchi, but do we have to go with Yuugi?”

“It’s just a detour, Mokuba. We’re making sure our tournament is running smoothly,” Seto replied through clenched teeth. He did his best to remain stoic, but he could feel Mutou side eye him. Trust Mokuba to cut right to the chase. It wasn’t like he was doing this to check up on that idiot!

Truth be told, Seto never wanted Jonouchi to participate in his tournament anyway. He wasn’t a good enough duelist yet, and as Ishizu had warned him, it was going to be dangerous. Therefore it was only natural to try and keep his soulmate, who might _lose_ , out of harms way. It was hard enough to try and keep Mokuba safe during this shit show. Sure, Jonouchi wouldn’t be happy with him for trying to block him out of Battle City, but he’d understand that Seto wasn’t playing around here. Seto figured that Jonouchi would have read his thoughts on his wrist and he’d see that Seto only had his best interests at heart. Things would clear up quickly and they could resume their bizarre camaraderie.

Not that Seto missed it or anything.

The two of them could sort this out quickly if Jonouchi would just _come back and talk to him already_!

The moron had hung up on him! Seto absolutely refused to call him back and explain, let alone _apologize_. Mokuba called him prideful, but Seto was righteously stubborn. He had nothing to apologize for. He’d settled for waiting for Jonouchi to come slinking back to talk to him, though it wasn’t looking like that was going to happen any time soon.

He also tried to aggressively ‘think’ his reasoning at Jonouchi in the hopes that he would read it, but he wouldn’t admit that even if he never won another Duel Monsters game ever again.

Seto scowled, folding his arms across his chest, careful not to jostle his duel disk.

Things had been going quite well, if he did say so himself. It wasn’t often that Seto let other people just lounge around in his presence, and Jonouchi had taken to following him around like a lost dog while Seto did his work. Seto had even gotten used to Jonouchi’s off hand chatter. Why was Jonouchi so _stupid_ sometimes? It would almost be endearing if it wasn’t so damn inconvenient.

“Yuugi,” Seto began. Mutou’s eyes flicked over to meet his gaze, and Seto continued. “The leader of the Ghouls….Malik, was it? Does he possess the Sun Dragon Ra?”

“…I don’t know,” Mutou replied. “He does have a Millennium Item though, like me.” He gestured blandly to the pyramid shaped puzzle around his neck.

Hmph. More of that occult mumbo jumbo.

Mutou must have seen the look on his face, because he glared sharply. “His item has a dangerous and terrible power, Kaiba. Don’t take it lightly.”

“I just find the idea that someone could be brainwashed a bit absurd,” Seto demurred, knowing that he was being a dick but not caring enough to stop talking, “What would happen if you have to fight your little friends?”

Mutou bristled. “Don’t you care about Jonouchi at all, Kaiba? His life is in danger! Jonouchi was right. All you really care about is those God Cards.” His bright eyes were narrowed and accusing.

Seto didn’t like what he saw reflected in them. He looked away, searching for something to say, but came up with nothing. Ugh, since when was he this easy to unsettle? 

Mutou sat back, expecting a remark that never came. He assessed Seto with undisguised judgement, and Seto felt a bit like a bug on the ground instead of the world famous genius CEO that he knew he was. He didn’t like it one bit. It felt like Mutou could see into his soul.

Could his freaky Egyptian items even do that?

Mutou opened his mouth and said the one thing that Seto didn’t want to hear. “You do care about Jonouchi.”

Fuck.

Why was his rival such a nosy bastard? Seto tensed. There was not even a hint of a question in Mutou’s statement, like the other boy was absolutely certain that he was right.

“Thats ridiculous, Yuugi!” Mokuba piped up, saccharine and prying, and Seto wanted to pick him up and throw him into the front of the helicopter, away from this godforsaken conversation. “After all, Nii-sama blocked him from the tournament. We’re only tagging along for the God Card, right Nii-sama?”

Both Mokuba and Mutou looked to Seto, waiting for his response. Seto stared resolutely straight ahead. Must they do this _now_?

“I _will_ be the one to posses the Sun Dragon Ra,” Seto said, but it sounded exactly like the diversionary comment it was.

Mokuba reeled back, eyes narrowed. “Nii-sama!” He said incredulously, “Do you….”

“No.” Seto responded quickly, irrationally afraid of whatever conclusions Mokuba was jumping to. Not to mention the unimpressed expression creeping across his rivals face. He wanted to hide.

“Kaiba,” Mutou said, and Seto prepared for the worst. “I don’t know what happened between you and Jonouchi before this tournament started, but he’s hurt. If you really care about him you should fix things.”

At this point jumping out of the helicopter door was looking more appealing by the minute.

“Yuugi,” Seto hissed, trying to muster as much venom as he could into his tone, “I do not have…. _feelings_ …for your loser friend. I’m just coming to see what happens when you’re forced to fight him to the death.” He grimaced at that last thought, probably ruining the image that he was a cold hearted bastard that didn’t care a single bit what might happen to his soulmate.

He was getting soft.

Mutou nodded, obviously having ignored everything that Seto had just said to him. His reputation was ruined. Mokuba just looked flabbergasted. So much for keeping the kid in the dark about this whole soulmate business. Seto resolved to lock himself in his room when this was over and avoid his little brother for the rest of his life.

“I’ll save him, Kaiba,” Mutou said, looking back out the window. They were nearing the pier, finally. “He cares about you too, you know,” Mutou added, almost as an after thought.

That little asshole, was that a _smirk_?

Though…

The thought that Jonouchi might care for him wasn’t as repulsive as Seto thought it would be.

Who would have guessed?

Mokuba tugged on the side of his coat, and leaned up to whisper fiercely in Seto’s ear. “I want to hear all about this, Nii-sama! You can’t hide this from me forever!”

Seto shuddered.

He’d sooner go face to face with Pegasus Crawford again than spill his feelings to his genius younger brother.

“Kaiba-sama,” came the voice of his pilot, and Seto decided on the spot to give her a massive raise. “We’re nearing Area 5362 of the Domino Pier, where the signal from Jonouchi Katsuya’s duel disk is located.”

Mutou pressed his face against the window, straining to see the ground. “There they are!” He exclaimed.

It was time.

Seto instructed the pilot to find a safe landing space, and steeled himself. Only Mutou had an inkling of what would be waiting for them, but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to be the cheerful blond and Mutou’s annoying girlfriend that they were used to. It was time to put Mutou’s resolve to the test.

And maybe….it was time to apologize too.

Ugh.

 

* * *

 

 

The world was spinning.

No, maybe it was just his head. He’d been like this for what seemed like hours now, but honestly Katsuya was just confused. He was playing a card game, that he knew, but when he tried to focus on it the details blurred and shimmered in his scrambled mind. It felt like a dream. Dimly he could hear muffled shouts but Katsuya couldn’t make out any words. He was too busy listening to the sweet voice in his ear telling him was to do. His vision was blurred, and he felt unsteady, like he didn’t have control of his own body. The voice would help him, though, of that he was sure.

If he focused really hard, the last thing Katsuya could clearly remember was that foreigner….what was his name? Namu! He had helped Bakura, and then….

They had been attacked!

Those fucking ghouls had showed up again. Oh god, was Anzu okay? Bakura? Namu?

Was _Katsuya_ okay?

The shouting was getting clearer, sharper somehow. It sounded a bit like Yuugi….no that was _definitely_ Yuugi. He didn’t know what had the little guy so worked up, but it didn’t seem important. Sorry, Yuugi. He could feel something settle around his neck. Something heavy. The voices screaming in his ears told him to grab it, to _destroy_ it. Yuugi’s voice faded back into the background again, like a gentle static.

Well, that would be easy enough.

He grasped the object, and it came apart in his hands easily. It felt familiar somehow, like his hands knew something that Katsuya couldn’t place.

 _Throw it!_ The voice whispered, but Katsuya paused, his arm raised. Something wasn’t adding up in his confused brain. He wanted to figure this out.

He knew this object.

This was Yuugi’s puzzle!

Katsuya froze, the voice in his ears turning shrill and grating, but he blocked it out. What was going on here? He’d thrown Yuugi’s puzzle into the water before, and for some unknown reason Yuugi had forgiven him, as undeserving as Katsuya was to call him a friend. This voice was telling him to do it again.

 _Fuck no_!

Katsuya could feel himself beginning to scowl. He wouldn’t do it!

“I’m a duelist!” He said indignantly, though he wasn’t sure who he was supposed to be telling that to. It seemed to work though. The voice backed down, soothing him, and Katsuya calmed down and continued his little duel, replacing Yuugi’s puzzle safely back around his neck.

Something still didn’t feel right though. The shouting was getting louder.

He went through the motions, picking cards and placing them on the duel disk. Inside though, Katsuya was panicking. What was he doing? Was he dueling _Yuugi_?! Something was horribly, horribly wrong. His head was pounding, and the sharp tang of salty air invaded his lungs. Something heavy was tied around his ankle, and he had strange cards in his hands that weren’t his.

As he clicked the card Meteor of Destruction into his duel disk, Katsuya noticed something red and jagged curling around his wrist.

**_I don’t want them to die!_ **

Those…those were his soul words, weren’t they? That meant that Kaiba was thinking those things _right now_! Something missing from his world snapped into placed, and Katsuya blinked. Who on earth would Kaiba Seto be worried about? He looked around, at the anchor tied to both him and Yuugi, the timer counting down, and the fucking illegal card he just played against his best friend. He looked at the sidelines, where Kaiba and Mokuba stood looking desperate, a knife on the ground near their feet and then back at Kaiba’s terrified thoughts branded on his wrist. Oh god. What was he doing?!

“Yuugi!” Katsuya shouted desperately, relishing the sudden clarity of the world, ”Don’t die!”

He felt as if a heavy blanked had been lifted from his senses, and Katsuya was himself again.

“Yuugi,” he pleaded, scared and confused, “why…why are we fighting?”

And Yuugi smiled.

 

* * *

 

This kind of bullshit was exactly why he’d tried to keep Jonouchi out of his fucking tournament!

Okay, maybe he wasn’t expecting some sort of freaky mind control, but it was hard to write off the spaced out and ruthless way Jonouchi was battling the kid who was supposed to be his best friend as harmless.

After this, Seto and Mutou were going to have _words_.

But seriously, a Duel to the death? Seto was going to wring Jonouchi’s neck for getting himself into this sort of mess, and dragging Seto and his brother into it with him.

He had to admit though, it was unsettling to see the blond so cold and still. If someone hadn’t been holding Mokuba at knife point Seto would have asked his brother to double check that his soul words were still there. The Jonouchi that Seto had come to know was one of energy, of endless chatter and questions, and of infallible cheer. To see him so vicious and angry was startling and uncomfortable.

Seto didn’t think he liked it.

Seto also didn’t like getting blood on one of his prized Blue Eyes cards. Serves that moron right for holding a knife to Mokuba’s neck. Nobody got away with threatening his brother, even if it meant he’d have to spend hours painstakingly cleaning blood off of his cards.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Aim the meteor at me!” Came Mutou’s voice, strong and clear across the water.

Seto paled. What was his rival doing?! Mutou’s life points clicked to zero, and the box at Jonouchi’s feet popped open as the small duelist collapsed on the deck.

“RED EYES!” Jonouchi roared, and Seto’s eyes widened. “Attack me! So I can save my friend!”

Heroic, Seto supposed, but Duel Monsters didn’t work like th- Seto watched incredulously as the Red Eyes Black Dragon somehow reduced his soulmate’s life points to zero.

Great.

Now they were _both_ going to die.

The timer reached zero, and the anchor suspended above the dueling field plummeted into the ocean, dragging the two teenagers into the water with it. Seto flew into action.

“Mokuba,” he yelled, “Make sure Yuugi gets out of the water safely! Jonouchi grabbed his key, so he should be coming up soon! I’ll take care of Jonouchi!”

“But Nii-sama,” Mokuba said as they ran together towards the edge of the pier, “Jonouchi’s key-!”

Seto spied the open box, its key gleaming in the setting sun untouched.

Shit!

How could that moron jump into save Mutou without grabbing his _own key_?! Did he have a death wish? Seto was going to have to have words with Jonouchi too, after this!

He sprinted to the spot Jonouchi had disappeared into the water, shrugging off his long coat and unstrapping his duel disk as he ran. If he was going to have to play rescuer he wasn’t going to ruin his deck, and the coat would only drag him down. Seto grabbed the key and without a second thought dove into the murky water.

A few frantic minutes and a  _lot_ of inhaled salt water later, everyone was safely back on the pier, soaked and breathing hard. Seto had made it just in time. On Jonouchi’s right, Mutou was coughing up seawater. Mokuba rubbed his back uncertainly, taking Seto’s instruction to take care of him seriously but obviously not knowing how to help. Seto gave his brother an approving nod.

He was a good kid.

Jonouchi was shivering, though Seto had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t from the cold of the water. Seto wasn’t doing much better. It was taking a remarkable amount of self control not to shake himself, and he was already losing enough dignity standing here with his soaked clothes and dripping hair. 

It was _not_ a good look.

The two best friends had said their piece to each other, and Seto had stayed back out of respect for the two of them. Besides, he wanted no part in that sort of touchy feely junk. Now though, they’d reached an uncomfortable, wet silence while they waited for the newly freed Masaki to make her way over to their sodden little group.

Seto cleared his throat. “The only reason why I saved you was because in your haste to remove the duel disk, you forgot to take the key to your cuffs. Moron.”

Jonouchi looked up at him, raw and hurt. “You asshole! How could you even-” he broke off abruptly, and stared at his wrist with wide eyes.

Why did Seto even bother anymore? This was the _worst_.

“Kaiba,” Jonouchi ventured, wonder coloring his shaking voice. “were you….worried about me?” Before Seto could vehemently deny it, Jonouchi held up his arm for him to see.

It was an endless stream of words around his wrist. Seto focused on it and managed to catch **_…He’s safe wet I’m sorry cold he’s okay…_** before he tore his eyes away. Somehow seeing those words appear on Jonouchi’s arm was comforting in a way. Real. Grounding. Really embarrassing though. Seto decided for once to just take the loss, as he’d been outplayed by himself.

The only acceptable way to lose, as far as he was concerned.

“Yes,” Seto said seriously, and Jonouchi, Mutou, and Mokuba turned as one to stare at him. Seto could feel red rising on his face and fought valiantly to push it back down, but to no avail.

Jonouchi and Mutou exchanged an unreadable look. The blond struggled to his feet, to Seto’s vague alarm.

He looked Seto in the eye. “Thank you, Seto.” He said softly, and Seto felt his heart stop in his chest. His neck prickled and not for the first time he wished that he could check what Jonouchi was thinking without a mirror.

Seto stared at him, and Jonouchi began to fidget, second guessing himself, when Seto finally found something to say. “I….you’re welcome. You owe me,” he added trying to salvage what remained of his pride.

Jonouchi nodded, to Seto’s surprise. “I do.”

Wasn’t that nifty.

The screeching of tires intercepted Seto’s reverie, and they all turned to see a red sports car pull up at the end of the pier. Figures that Seto registered as Kujaku Mai, Honda, another teen from Domino High that he didn’t quite recognize, and a young girl climbed out.

“Onii-chan!” The girl yelled, unraveling bandages wrapped around her face as she started forward uncertainly. Recognition from one of Jonouchi’s ramblings hit Seto, and he looked closer at her. This person was…

Jonouchi’s eyes widened. “Shizuka…SHIZUKA!” He cried, and took off running.

Despite himself, Seto couldn’t help a hint of a smile from crossing his lips.

And if Mokuba saw it, well, for once he didn’t say anything.


End file.
